irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChimmyCharific/A Contestant's View -- Kyle's opinion of the season
Hey, Kyle here. Thought I might as well blog about this :) The Skydivers...there really wasn't much to this. I thought I was gonna die when I tripped out of the plane...thankfully, the ground broke my fall. I was only a number away from winning...I was scared I would be eliminated first. Thankfully, I don't fail. "Holes"...eh, I never really got to know the guy. I bought Kate some genuine maple syrup...she loves pancakes. Escalade de la Tour Eiffel next, right? I admit, I was pretty cocky going into this...why did I even volunteer for that challenge? I guess I got what I deserved with the broken arm. =__= Thankfully, we still won. Lindsay...meh. Was a little glad to see her go. I sent Kate my regards, and an Eiffel Tower model. I felt I was really at the top of my game in Valley of the Puzzles. I run cross country back home, so this was hitting home for me. The sand gave me a little trouble at first, but I got used to it. Andrea was pretty helpfull during this challenge. We won again! Boomer...I didn't really like him. He was OK, I guess...I try not to HATE anyone, but I wasn't too fond of him. Kate recieved some colored sand. Hundred Meter Dog Dash...not my favorite challenge. It's hard to pull that much dog food! Hershell falling asleep after a while didn't help our standings...but somehow we won anyways. Giratin deserved to go. I mean...lying on top of your team's cart? REALLY? But anyways, I got Kate one of those funny hats with the flaps. She lost her pair a year ago, so I'm sure she was glad to get that. Elimination, Hawaiian Style really got my blood pumping. I did some surfing a while ago, but I was a little rusty...I want to take up some surfing again after this is over. There was only one part that I disliked...I think you can guess what. I now have a dislike of sea turtles. Unfortunatly, our winning streak ended. For some reason, Glen tried to blame it on me! I mean, come on, at least I lasted more than a second! Thankfully, he was voted off. Good riddance. Kate got a lei and a grass skirt. I hated I Barely Survived a Japanese Game Show. People's LIVES were put in danger. Sure, I finally told everyone about my girlfriend, Kate...but Andrea and Spenny were nearly KILLED! Not to mention Tom, Blain, and the volcano. We lost again, and there goes Tom. Kate recieved her personal favorite present this week, a life size plushie of Shadow the Hedgehog. On a Drama Filled Day was certaintly a fitting title for the episode. Thankfully, no one was hurt by jumping off Big Ben. I ACTUALLY got to meet the Queen of England! I tried to act as British as I could, but somehow Blain won the challenge. I later got a back cramp. We finally won again, thanks to Andrea. Webby got voted off. He was OK, I never really knew him too well. I got Kate some authentic British tea and a picture of the London Eye. Poor Christian...he just can't get Allison to understand how he feels. Anyways, The Drama of the Mountain was certainly an interesting episode. We certaintly are going to a lot of cold places...but it;s sorta fun. I'm not a big fan of winter sports, so I didn't know what we were doing half the time, but we still won. Zachary went home. I didn't mind him leaving...but we had some pretty good times off-screen. That was kinda harsh of Spenny, though. :| I didn't really know what to get Kate, so I just got her some brautwurst. Chinese Challenge in China wasn't my favorite. I'm happy that I lasted till the merge, though. I'm lucky I wasn't killed by that falling panda! Other than that, I don't have much to say about this episode. Spenny was voted out, which I admit...I was a part of. I guess that's karma for you...I wonder when I'm going to get mine. I bought Kate one of those hats with the thingies on the top. IDK what to call it. Corriendo Con los Toros was another high point for me. Though..I wanted to reconsider my outfit color choice. Surprisingly, though, I didn't get SEVERLY injured, though I got knocked into a wall. I felt I might actually win this one..but of course, I was wrong. Hershell got the win...wow. O__O Isaac got eliminated...eh. Kate recieved a sombrero. info will be inserted later When in Rome was definetly a painful episode...most of the first half I can't remember for some reason, I think falling off that pedestal kinda damaged my memory. Ah well, Christian did what he had to do...still hurts, though. Lindsay got voted off again, not really surprising. Kate got a prop jousting sword. Well, that's it for now. Hope for the best -- Kyle Satlacheck Category:Blog posts